1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a record carrier on which an information volume (i.e., a set of files of data and/or other information) is recorded as sectors in a track of the record carrier. The information volume includes a reference to control information for controlling the search for information in the recorded information volume and a lead-out signal denoting the end of the recorded information volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
A record carrier of the type mentioned above is a CD-ROM record carrier, described, for example, in the ISO 9660 standard. Such a record carrier has directory files; a path table having a directory structure and references to sector addresses of the directory files; and a volume descriptor having a reference to a sector of the path table. The path table and the directory files contain the necessary information for searching and reading data files included in the recorded information volume, i.e., control information. Although audio information together with other information can be included on such a CD-ROM record carrier, a prior art CD-Audio player cannot read that audio information.
Use of the CD-ROM standard format is not limited to read-only record carriers. That standard format is also used in write-once type record carriers, i.e., CD-WO (Compact Disc Write-Once) record carriers, for example, PHOTO-CD record carriers. See EP-A 0,390,268.
Because CD-WO record carriers using the CD-ROM standard format are such that additional information can be recorded after initial information has already been recorded thereon, there is a need for a record carrier in which additional information can be recorded on a record carrier already having recorded information in a simple manner, and some or all of that information can rapidly and selectively be read out after the additional information has been recorded. It should be noted the address information of the additional information added to a CD-WO record carrier of the prior art cannot be located during a reading operation since a reference to information necessary for controlling the reading operation with respect to the additional information cannot be included in the volume descriptor due to the fact that the record carrier can be written only once.